Dear Darling
|Cover = 13. Dear Darling (CD).jpg |Japanese = |English = |artist = Imai Asami |released = March 27, 2013 |genre = J-pop |label = 5pb. Records |type = Single |Last = Limited Love 9th Single (2012) |Next = Hoshikuzu no Ring 11th Single (2013)}} is the 10th single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Dear Darling #Tabibito (旅人) #Kurage ~Jellyfish~ (海月～Jellyfish～) #Dear Darling -off vocal- #Tabibito (旅人) -off vocal- #Kurage ~Jellyfish~ (海月～Jellyfish～) -off vocal- Lyrics Dear Darling |-|Japanese= Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　あと３センチ 吐息が頬を撫でてく　君の手をぎゅっと握った 大好きなものを聞かれた時に　君の名前一番に浮かぶ みんなにはまだ秘密にしてる　タイミングが掴めないだけじゃない 友達以上　恋人未満の恋　進展しなきゃって焦るんだ シロか　クロか　曖昧にしないでね Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　あと３センチ 近すぎて　息も出来ない　震えだす　足を　スカートの上でおさえた Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　だいじょうぶ 心の準備はできてる　君次第よDear Darling 昼と夜をわける夕焼け空に　胸が苦しくなるのは　なんで？ 影を重ねて家路を辿る　そんなのに憧れたりして 恋愛以上　愛情未満の恋　壊れちゃうのが怖いんだ シロも　クロも　捨てられないんだ Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　あと１センチ ふたりの距離を縮めて　離れないように　君の優しさで縛って Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　君となら どこまでだって行けるんだ　たったひとりだけDear Darling 遠慮がちな君　小さな声で　呟いた　｢大好きだよ｣ 時は止まった　真剣な君の瞳　何も言えなくて ───頷いた でも　Kiss Kiss Kiss　はじめてで すこしだけ　戸惑ったら　身じろいだ　ふたり　耳まで深紅に染まった One More Kiss Kiss Kiss　わたしから 精一杯背伸びするから　むかえにきてねDear Darling Give a tender kiss to you… |-|Romaji= Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　Ato san-SENCHI To iki ga hoho o nadeteku　Kimi no te o gyutto nigitta Daisuki na mono o kikareta toki ni　Kimi no namae ichiban ni ukabu Minna ni wa mada himitsu ni shiteru　TAIMINGU ga tsukamenai dake ja nai Tomodachi ijou　Koi bito miman no koi　Shinten shinakya tte aserunda SHIRO ka　KURO ka　Aimai ni shinai de ne Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　Ato san-SENCHI Chika sugite　Iki mo dekinai　Furue dasu　Ashi o　SUKAATO no ue de osaeta Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　Daijoubu Kokoro no junbi wa dekiteru　Kimi shidai da yo Dear Darling Hiru to yoru o wakeru yuu yake zora ni　Mune ga kurushiku naru no wa　Nan de? Kage o kasanete ieji o tadoru　Sonna noni akogaretari shite Ren'ai ijou　Aijou miman no koi　Kowarechau no ga kowainda SHIRO mo　KURO mo　Suterarenainda Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　Ato is-SENCHI Futari no kyori o chijimete　Hanarenai you ni　Kimi no yasashisa de shibatte Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　Kimi to nara Doko made datte ikerunda　Tatta hitori dake Dear Darling Enryo gachi na kimi　Chiisa na koe de　Tsubuyaita　"Daisuki da yo" Toki ga tomatta　Shinken na kimi no me　Nani mo ienakute ───Unazuita Demo Kiss Kiss Kiss　Hajimete de Sukoshi dake　To madottara　Mijiroida　Futari　Mimi made shinku ni somatta One More Kiss Kiss Kiss　Watashi kara Sei ippai se nobi suru kara　Mukae ni kite ne Dear Darling Give a tender kiss to you… Tabibito |-|Japanese= 夕陽が　この果てない大地と　数え切れぬいのちを彩る 明日へ　彷徨う人の背中をそっと癒すように 私も歩いてく 夢という名の荷物を背負いながら 地図など持たずに 旅人　人は誰も　まだ見ぬ地平線を目指し続けるよ 聳える山脈の向こうの光る朝を求めて 佇む　この静かな草原で　遠い日には争いがあった そよ吹く　風は黙っている　時の流れ見つめながら 祈りを歌にして 口ずさめば涙が溢れ出した 無力な自分に 旅人　人は誰も　過ち繰り返して旅して来たけど 信じよう　この道の向こうで　きっと逢える　夜明けに ああ　空を行く鳥よ　翼持たぬ私 だから人は希望を抱きしめ生まれ　明日へ旅するのだろう 旅人　人は誰も　まだ見ぬ地平線を目指し続けるよ 聳える山脈の向こうの光る朝を求めて 今日も行こう　人は誰も　過ち繰り返して旅して来たけど 信じよう　この道の向こうで　きっと逢える　夜明けに 旅人　人は誰も　まだ見ぬ地平線を目指し続けるよ 聳える山脈の向こうの光る朝を求め 遙かな空をまた仰いで立ち止まり その涙を鞄にしまって たなびくあの雲の向こうへ　光る朝を求めて |-|Romaji= Yuuhi ga　Kono hatenai daichi to　Kazoe kirenu inochi o irodoru Ashita e　Samayou hito no senaka o sotto iyasu you ni Watashi mo aruiteku Yume to iu na no nimotsu o seoinagara Chizu nado motazu ni Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Mada minu chiheisen o mezashi tsuzukeru yo Sobieru sanmyaku no mukou no hikaru asa o motomete Tatazumu　Kono shizuka na sougen de　Tooi hi ni wa arasoi ga atta Soyo fuku　Kaze wa damatte iru　Toki no nagare mitsumenagara Inori o uta ni shite Kuchi zusameba namida ga afure dashita Muryoku na jibun ni Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Ayamachi kuri kaeshite tabi shite kita kedo Shinjiyou　Kono michi no mukou de　Kitto aeru　Yo ake ni Aa　Sora o yuku tori yo　Tsubasa motanu watashi Dakara hito wa kibou o daki shime umare　Asu e tabi suru no darou Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Mada minu chiheisen o mezashi tsuzukeru yo Sobieru sanmyaku no mukou no hikaru asa o motomete Kyou mo yukou　 Hito wa dare mo　Ayamachi kuri kaeshite tabi shite kita kedo Shinjiyou　Kono michi no mukou de　Kitto aeru　Yo ake ni Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Mada minu chiheisen o mezashi tsuzukeru yo Sobieru sanmyaku no mukou no hikaru asa o motome Haruka na sora o mata aoide tachi domari Sono namida o kaban ni shimatte Tanabiku ano kumo no mukou e　Hikaru asa o motomete Kurage ~Jellyfish~ |-|Japanese= 潮の　満ち引き　生まれた　生命が 手さぐりで　君を探している 揺れる　プリズム　差し込む　月光が 透き通る　心を　蒼白く　照らす 寄せては　帰る波に　身を委ねて　君の海　たゆたいながら　そっと 海月のように　眠りたい 水面に　浮かぶ丸い月の夜に 煌めきが　解き放される気持ち　どうか気づいて欲しい 遠い　追憶　確かな　心音で 懐かしい　声に耳を澄ます 深い　水底　見上げた　空には 瞬いた世界が　滲んでる 愛しさ　溢れだした　雫抱いて　君の海　溶けてゆきたい　今夜 海月のように　穏やかに 見果てぬ　この世界の　どこにいても 惹かれてく　見えない引力感じ　導かれる運命 両手を広げた水平線　沈む月を受け止めていくよ 光帯びた　産声の　朝を迎えて 寄せては　帰る波に　身を委ねて　君の海　たゆたいながら　そっと 海月のように　眠りたい ゆっくり　近づいた　光に召され 息づいた温みも　まどろんだ　吐息も 夢の中へ　消えないように 祈りを捧げながら　君を思う |-|Romaji= Shio no　Michi hiki　Umareta　Omoi ga Te saguri de　Kimi o sagashite iru Yureru　PURIZUMU　Sashi komu　Hikari ga Suki tooru　Kokoro o　Ao jiroku　Terasu Yosete wa　Kaeru name ni　Mi o yudanete　Kimi no umi　Tayutainagara　Sotto Jellyfish no you ni　Nemuritai Minamo ni　Ukabu marui tsuki no yoru ni Kirameki ga　Toki hanasareru kimochi　Douka kizuite hoshii Tooi　Tsuioku　Tashika na　Kodou de Natsukashii　Koe ni mimi o sumasu Fukai　Mina soko　Miageta　Sora ni wa Matataita sekai ga　Nijinderu Itoshisa　Afure dashita　Shizuku daite　Kimi no umi　Tokete yukitai　Kon ya Jellyfish no you ni　Odayaka ni Mi hatenu　Kono sekai no　Doko mi ite mo Hikareteku　Mienai chikara kanji　Michibikareru unmei Ryoute o hirogeta suiheisen　Shizumu tsuki o uke tomete iku yo Hikari obita　Ubu goe no　Ai o mukaete Yosete wa　Kaeru name ni　Mi o yudanete　Kimi no umi　Tayutainagara　Sotto Jellyfish no you ni　Nemuritai Yukkuri　Chika zuita　Hikari ni mesare Iki zuita nukumi mo　Madoronda　To iki mo Yume no naka e　Kienai you ni Inori o sasagenagara　Kimi o omou Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles Category:English Name Singles